


Why Are You Home Early?

by HideawayInStars



Series: Spacedogs Misunderstandings [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam kicks ass, Every week is spacedogs week for me, First Aid, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Maybe? Idk I don't know exactly when these weeks are, My First Fanfic, Nigel is an idiot, Not Beta Read, Scared/Comfort, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Surprised Nigel, Vulnerable Nigel, at least Adam thinks his apart is being broken into, badass Adam, break in, but he feels so guilty because he hurts his Nigel, fluff towards the end, he knows Adam hates surprises, mild violence, should not cause triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayInStars/pseuds/HideawayInStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam isn't expecting Nigel home from his business trip until tomorrow for dinner with his mac n' cheese. When there's a crash in the apartment after his bedtime, he can only do his best to protect himself. Will he realize it's Nigel before he follows through with his plan to attack the intruder in self-defense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Home Early?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm apart of a handful of fandoms but spacedogs is my life. I just wanted to try to give back a little... I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please note that while this is original content the idea behind is is definitely inspired by lots of spacedogs fics and various tumblr prompts. Non beta'd so I know there is some cringeworthy grammar, I'll get better I promise!

Adam looks up at the clock and sees the light flashing 10:30pm. It’s just about time to get ready for bed. _Funny I never heard from Nigel today,_ Adam thinks to himself. Nigel’s been away for the past four days and when he last spoke with him the day previously had promised he would be back in time for dinner tomorrow with fresh mac n’ cheese from the diner around the corner. He knew this business trip was an important one for him and Darko, a few Russians tried to provide them with weak product getting themselves severely out of line. Lessons had to be learned. But no matter how busy the job, Nigel always tried to give Adam a call once a day when he was getting off work. _Well, he knows it’s close to my bedtime now, he won’t bother calling me tonight and risk interrupting my sleep schedule._ He goes off to complete his routine and settle in for bed, missing Nigel’s strong arms being wrapped around him rocking him to sleep.

*CRASH* 

Adam awakes with a start. He glances at the clock and sees he’s only been asleep for about twenty minutes. Immediately he is on high alert. _Nigel isn’t supposed to get home until tomorrow, there is an intruder, what do they want? Should I hide in the closet and call the police? That is what dad would have told me to do… but I left my phone on the desk! Should I get the hand gun Nigel left in the nightstand?_ No, Adam thinks, even with a break in he does not feel confident enough to protect himself with that weapon. _Oh! I’ll grab dad’s golf club._ Before his dad passed, they had a few clubs stashed in corners of the house for protection purposes and he never could get rid of the one beside his bookshelf, despite Nigel assuring him he was all the protection he needed. Moving fast, Adam grabs the driver and listens to where the intruder may be. He hears a door shut. _Was that the bathroom door? What burglar uses someone’s bathroom?_ He decides to safely stay hidden behind his bookshelf and wait until it was safe to get his cell and call the police. Footsteps can be heard once again and they sound like they are approaching the bedroom. Adam assumes an attacking stance, hands fisted tight on the handle ready to swing, legs spread apart and bent slightly for stability. The door cracks open, “Ada-“ *WHAP* *THUD* Nigel drops to the ground, out cold. “Nigel?! Oh no! I thought you were an intruder!” Adam drops the club and down to his knees, immediately checking Nigel for a pulse, breathing and any blood. He did hit him on the head pretty hard. Adam determines Nigel’s breathing is steady, pulse is there and it appears a goose egg is already forming on the side of his skull. _That’s a relief, it should mean he is not concussed. I’ll go do a quick google search._ Adam hops up and runs to his office grabbing his cell phone and trying to figure out how to monitor Nigel to ensure his safety. 

Nigel wakes up with a hell of a pounding in his head. One minute he was home early to surprise his darling angel, the next he is out cold waking up on a cold fucking wooden floor. _Where am I? The ceiling looks like home…_ *Loud Groans* “Motherfu- Shit! Shitfuckshit! Adam, baby?!” Nigel screams feeling disoriented hoping to any god he’s home and that Adam is safe. “I’m here Nigel! Are you ok? I was not expecting you home until 6:30pm tomorrow with mac n’ cheese like you promised, I thought you were an intruder!” Adam begins to ramble. “Adam! Just help me the fuck up first, please, darling.” Nigel reaches his hand out. “Oh right, I am so sorry Nigel I didn’t mean to knock you out. Can I get you some ice, water, anything else?” Nigel grins sadly, his darling looks so guilty and flustered. “Ice would be perfect darling.” With a pounding in his head Nigel gets up and removes his clothes. He really needs a shower after his long flight but he’s thinking he’d prefer to just wash the sheets first thing in the morning and cuddle up with his spaceman for now, jetlag was already feeling like a bitch anyway. 

Adam pads back into the room with his ice pack that looks like the moon, a glass of water, and a deeply concerned look on his face. “I’m so sorry I hurt you Nigel.” Adam says sounding utterly broken with his head down to hide his watery eyes. “Shh, darling, I am so fucking proud of you protecting yourself like that. Shit, I am not a fan of being a victim to it but if I didn’t have a pounding in my head I’d be fucking turned on. Who would have thought? I never have to worry about a motherfucker fucking with you again, you’d fuck their shit up.” “Nigel, I would never intend to ‘fuck their shit up’,” Adam begins looking very uncomfortable with the thought. “Of fucking course not darling,” Nigel chuckles, “You’d just beat them unconscious and have me deal with them later, huh?” Adam smiles at that. “Do you think you’ll be ok Nigel?” “Abso-fuckin-lutely darling, I’ve had much worse than that.” Adam looks back up with a small grin, “I love you Nigel.”. “I love you to my darling spaceman, let’s just go to fucking sleep.” Nigel pulls Adam into the bed ignoring his little yelp and assumes the big spoon position. Just has his eyelids are drooping Adam whisper shouts, “Wait, why are you home early? You know I do not appreciate surprises Nigel. I can’t under-” Nigel chuckles, “Hush angel, I’ll tell you all about it in the morning.” “But Ni-" Nigel kisses Adam on the neck and squeezes his arms around his chest tightly to get him to calm down. “Hush angel, we’ll talk in the morning.” Adam sighs but presses back against Nigel’s warm chest, “Good night Nigel.” “G’night darling.”.


End file.
